Mos Le'Harmless
Mos Le'Harmless is the quaint pirate base that players may visit when they finish the Cabin Fever quest. On the isle players can play a minigame called Trouble Brewing. Mos Le'Harmless is home to many pirates. Travel Mos Le'Harmless is best traveled to by talking to Bill Teach aboard the eastern most boat at Port Phasmatys docks. Alternatively, Charter ships may be used from any port with Trader crewmembers. Notable Features *Trouble Brewing - A competitive minigame in which two teams brew 'rum'. *Mos Le'Harmless Caves - These caves are full of Cave Horrors, which are a Slayer target. A lightsource is required. *Clothes Store - Sells pirate gear. *The jungle outside the gates- Contains Jungle Horrors and Snakes that are stronger than the common non-poisonous variety and that always drop a snake hide. *Charter Ship - Transports the player to various docks and ports around Runescape for a fee. *Patchy - Sews together various items of clothing, such as a pirate hat and an eyepatch, for a fee of 500gp. (Eyepatches are not sold in the clothes shop, but they can be bought from the charter ship's general store.) *Smith - In addition to his scimitar shop, he sells lucky cutlasses, Harry's cutlasses, and rapiers, as well as repairing the Barrelchest Anchor if you need a new one. *Small obelisk - Used for recharging summoning points. Found at the entrance to the cave. *There are two small islands just to the north-east of the main island, accessible from the Mos Le'Harmless Caves. There is seaweed, a teak tree and a Mahogany tree. *Two Feet Charley owns a fish shop that sells a variety of fish such as lobsters and swordfish. *Mos Le'Harmless has two bars where one can buy beer, Braindeath 'Rum', and stew. *West of the entrance to the Mos Le'Harmless Caves there is a black slab with a carving of a black mask on it. If anything besides a chisel is used on the slab the player receives the message "Something sinister happens a long way off. But, for all intents and purposes, nothing interesting happens." A chisel can be used the slab to get rock fragments, which can be used to feed an Ex-ex-parrot *For unknown reasons, there appears to be a higher concentration of implings wandering Mos Le'Harmless than other regions of RuneScape. Keep your eyes wide open and swoop down on them for extra experience! Monsters *Monkey level 3 *Giant mosquito level 13 *Snake level 35, can poison *Jungle horror level 70 In Cave: *Albino Bat level 52 *Cave horror level 80 (level 58 slayer monster, Witchwood icon needed to fight) Music Unlocked *Distillery Hilarity *In the Brine *Life's A Beach! *Little Cave of Horrors Personalities *Bill Teach *Cavey Davey *Honest Jimmy *San Fan *Fancy Dan *Smith *Harpoon Joe *Two Feet Charley *Dodgy Mike *Mama *Patchy *Toothless Kevin *Brother Tranquility *50 Ships Mufassah *Brass Hand Harry Trivia * Mos Le'Harmless = Mostly Harmless, a description of Earth and its inhabitants from the book by Douglas Adams of the same name. In French, it would appear as Mos L'armless, as the French do not pronounce the H'' sound, and, as a result, would be pronounced ''Mos Larmless. The German name of the Island "Fas Tharmlos" is pronouced like "Fast harmlos", what also means Mostly Harmless. *Mos Le'Harmless features as an Arcanists arena. *The song "Little Cave of Horrors" is a play on the Broadway show "Little Shop of Horrors". *The song "Life's a Beach!" is a play on "Life's a bitch". *Mos Le'Harmless is a very common place for high level hunters, as high level implings spawn quite often there. Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Pirate Category:Sea